If Only
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: We all know Ninjago as an amazing, mostly peaceful place, right? What if that's just what they want you to think? Alex fell asleep one night, asking to go to Ninjago and if the ninja are real, but gets more then she bargained for. First installment in "Twisted Ninjago" series.
1. Chapter 1

I turned the small LEGI figure over in my hands. It was the Rebooted Zane from Ninjago. Though I hated the newer season, I loved the figures, and Zane had always been my favorite.

"If only you guys were real." I muttered. "If only."

"Alex!" I heard my brother, Samuel, call. "Mom said you have to take me to the park!"

"No she didn't! She's at the store!" I yelled.

"I'm telling!" Sam yelled.

"Samantha, cut it out!" I yelled.

"It's Samuel!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" I groaned, rolling back over in my bed. I placed Zane back near his vehicle and next to P.I.X.A.L., the silver-colored android.

"Please, let me escape this place." I whispered. I could feel the familiar tug of sleep as I drifted off.

_"Get up! You can't stay here!" Cole yelled, forcing me to my feet and shoving me._

_"I'm not leaving!" I said defiantly._

_"You'll get hurt if you stay here!"_

_"I'm completely aware of the danger." I said._

_"Fine. Just be careful! Zane should be here soon." Cole said._

_"What do we do when he gets here?"_

_"We run."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up kid! You can't sleep here, you'll be killed!" Someone was shaking me awake.

"Fuck you. Go away." I mumbled, swatting at the invisible person.

"Kid, you're in the middle of a battle here!" After hearing that I sat bolt upright.

"Where am I?"

"I told you already! You're in the middle of a fight!"

"Against who?"

"Ugh!" The person said. "I'll explain later! For now, move!" He shoved me roughly away. "Now run!" I did as be said, sprinting to the nearest hiding place; a destroyed building. I watched the person fight, still trying to catch my breath. My legs were tingling from the sudden stop.

"What... the hell... is going... on... here?" I panted, rubbing my legs as the feeling came back to them. Then the person ran to the ruins where I was. "You're hurt." Their forearm had a cut running down it, not deep, but bleeding profusely.

"I'm fine. You okay?" I nodded. He pulled off his hood, revealing reddish hair and blue eyes. He leaned up against part of the building.

"Jay?" At the sound of his name, Jay sat up instantly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked quickly.

"Uh, lucky guess, I guess." I said nervously. Jay lowered himself back onto the rubble. "Hey, are you okay?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Jay, when did this whole war start?"

"Years ago, Lord Garmadon took over Ninjago. It had been a peaceful place before he took over. Garmadon made our peaceful land a literal hell on earth."

"The person you were fighting today didn't look like Lord Garmadon."

"That's because it was his son and second-in-command, Lloyd Garmadon. Lord Garmadon has his son lead all the battles and carry out all the dirty work." Jay winced. "Those who defy Lord Garmadon or General Lloyd don't live very long lives. We're lucky to have survived this long."

I was dumbfounded. I always thought that Ninjago was an amazing place. Now, I knew the truth.

"So, who's in your group?"

"Cole, Kai, Zane, Elena and myself. But we're not the only group. There are about ten different groups, or packs, all fighting against the Garmadons. Each pack fights for a different reason, though. Our pack fights for overall freedom. Most packs fight for smaller things, like the ability to be able to afford better food and stuff like that." I was generally surprised when I didn't hear Jay mention Nya in his group.

"Has anyone in your pack been captured yet?" Jay nodded sadly.

"Last month they captured Nya." Jay looked down at his arm.

"That probably hurts, doesn't it?"

"I can tell you that it doesn't tickle."

"Uh, do you have a first-aid kit somewhere?" I asked.

"We have one back at camp. You wanna come?" Jay asked, getting up.

"Really?!"

"Well, yeah. The more the merrier." I laughed. "Now c'mon, camp is this way."

**So, how do you like this so far? If you think that you can come up with a name for the ninjas' "pack", pm me. If you want an oc in this story, pm me. If you want to say how bad this story is, go talk to your pet. And I don't own Elena, JustCallMeD!sc0rd does.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"So how far away is this "camp" of yours?" I asked Jay.

"It's about a one day trip. Half-day if you walk fast enough. I was only in the city because I was helping the Moonfire Pack. They're one of our closest allies in distance and in battle. I was on my way home when I ran into Lloyd and found you."

"Oh. How long has your pack been together?"

"A few years actually. Most people know about us and have asked to join."

"What's the name of your pack?"

"Well, we didn't exactly come up with the name, but people call us the Elemental Pack. I can never understand why." Jay said.

"Are you sure you can make it back with your arm like that?"

"Yeah. I once had to walk five days with a broken arm." The two of us walked in silence for a while. "So, I don't remember getting your name."

"Alexandria, but call me Alex."

"I haven't heard that one before." Jay said. I laughed.

"Well I didn't exactly get to choose my name." This time Jay laughed.

"Neither did I." Yet another awkward silence came over us.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No." Jay said, looking towards the sun. "We won't make it until tomorrow."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We aren't walking fast enough. If we don't stop to sleep, we could make at about one or two in the morning." Jay explained. "Just expect to be almost attacked or something."

"Well, isn't this place bright and happy."

"In all honesty, it was once. At least, that's what I heard from my parents. They didn't want me to join a pack, especially my dad. He wanted me to stay at home and work with him. He's an inventor." I just nodded. _I already know this stuff, I watched the show. But, I don't remember Elena being anywhere in the show._ I thought to myself.

"So, who's Elena?" I asked.

"She's Zane's sister." Jay said. _Sister? I didn't know that Zane had a sister. They never mentioned Elena in the show. _"Well, we should really pick up the pace." Jay said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay." I said. I noticed that I had fallen behind Jay, so I ran to catch up with him.

**Okay, now it's time to reply to reviews! I do this at the end of the chapter because it makes my life easier.**

**JayHawk134: So far, the ninja haven't swore, only Alex.**

**So, am I done yet? Yeah, I think so. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, we're here." Jay said, leading me into the camp. It consisted of three small houses, the one in the middle larger then the other two. The whole place was surrounded by a splintery old fence that Jay easily climbed over. I followed him, getting about ten splinters in each hand. I heard movement coming from the house to the left; a loud bang followed by someone yelling. Three boys walked out, and I could tell who they were instantly. Cole walked out first, then Zane, and lastly Kai, who was rubbing his head.

"Jay, I think someone followed you." Kai said.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as the three boys began to walk towards me.

"Hey, it's okay, she came with me." Jay said. "Is Elena up?"

"I am sorry, Jay. She went to bed a little while ago." Zane said.

"Could you wake her up? My arm kinda hurts here." Jay held up his left arm, showing the others the gash. Zane walked over to the other small house and knocked on the door.

"Elena? Could you come out here? Jay's back, and is injured." About a minute later, a girl walked out. She had white-blonde hair like Zane, and was carrying a roll of bandages.

"Here comes the worry." Jay muttered.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked. "You ran into Lloyd, didn't you, Jay?" The girl asked as she bandaged Jay's arm.

"Elena, I'm fine." Jay said. "No one died, and it's only a cut. I'm fine." I watched as Elena finished bandaging Jay's arm and cleaned up the extras.

"I know..."

"Hey Mouth of Lightning!" Kai yelled. "Who's the chick you brought back with you?" I glared at Kai. Just like in the new season, he was a jerk.

"Hey hothead. Why can't you ask me?" I said, placing my hand on my hip.

"Alright. What's your name then?"

"Alex. My name's Alex."

"Well, your names stupid."

"And yours is better?"

"Of course!" I turned towards Jay.

"Can I slap this thing? It's annoying me."

"Uh, I guess so." I smiled at Jay before looking at Kai. _I wish I had a glove right now._ I thought. Then, to put it simply, I straight-up slapped Kai.

"What the hell?!" Kai yelled, holding his face. "What was that for?!"

"You were annoying me. Don't you listen?"

"Break it up, Lovebirds." Cole said and I gagged.

"I think I just puked in my mouth a little." I muttered.

"Listen, as long as Alex promises _not_ to kill anyone, she can stay." Cole said. _Worst promise ever._ I thought. "Will you promise not to kill anyone?"

"I'll at least _try_ not to kill anyone."

"Well, I guess that's better then nothing."

"Hey high-and-mighty person. Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

"There is an extra bed in the girls' house." Elena said.

"Alright then." Cole said. "See you two in the morning then." The boys walked off to their house while Elena led me to the girls' house. In the small building there were five beds. Four of them were neatly made while one off in the corner was a mess, the blanket in a pile.

"What's with all the beds?" I asked.

"Did Jay tell you about Nya?" Elena asked, sitting down on one of the neatly made beds.

"Yeah. he told me on the way here. What about the other two?"

"The messy one belongs to Alice Garmadon, Lloyd's sister. She thinks that the boys in her family have all lost their minds. The other neat one belongs to Misako Garmadon, Lloyd's mother."

"Lemme guess, she thinks the same things as Alice?" I asked, sitting down on the bed that was across from Elena's.

"Exactly. They left to go see if they could go find a pack that went missing some time ago. I myself fear the worst." Elena said. "Oh, about the pack they're trying to find, of course. Those two can easily take care of themselves. Alice and Misako are expected back tomorrow."

"Well, "she added, "we should probably get some sleep." Elena lay down on her own bed. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Night." I lay down in my own bed, but could'nt fall asleep. _What happened to me? Is this all just some crazy dream?__ Will I ever go home again? _Those questions just kept going through my head, and I found myself unable to sleep. I threw back my blanket and quietly opened the door, stepping into the cool night air.

"You okay?" I jupmed up, ready to fight whatever was behind me.

"Shit Jay! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry. Can't sleep?" I shook my head. "Me neither."

"You miss Nya, don't you?" Now Jay nodded. "I suppose that's understandable."

"Whadda you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just the sleepiness talking at this point."

"I guess it's the same for me to." I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm- I'm going back inside." I said, standing up.

"Okay. I'm just gonna stay out here."

"Okay." I walked inside, crawling back into my bed. "I really need to watch what I say."

**Okay, JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r still owns Elena and Alice. I got no reviews last chapter, so I'm not doing that tonight. This story is NOT Jay/oc, it is Jaya. I apologize for ooc characters, but it's the middle of a war. Again, if you want your oc in this story, pm me. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. "Wha- where am I?!" I looked around the room slowly, and then remembered where I was. "Oh yeah. I'm still in Ninjago." I looked over to the bed next to mine and saw that Elena was still asleep. Throwing off the blanket, I stepped onto the wood floor, pulling on my shoes. I walked over to the door, opening it and stepping outside. Apparently I was the only one up so far, and I saw Jay still on the grass from last night, fast asleep.

"Jay." I said lightly kicking his side. "Jay, wake up."

"Huh? Nya, go away, I'm sleepin' here." He muttered in his sleep.

"Jay! It's Alex. You fell asleep outside and it's time to get up!" I kicked his side harder, and he sat up.

"Where am I?!"

"You're outside, moron. You fell asleep on the grass."

"I did?" Jay asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, ya did."

"Oh. What time is it?" Jay asked, standing up.

"Do I look like a watch to you?"

"Well..."

"Finish that sentence and you will never speak again."

"Okay." Jay walked towards the larger house in the camp.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking at him.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't eaten since..." I sighed.

"Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Okay. Let's go eat then." I ran over to him and we walked into the building. Inside there was a long table with about ten chairs around it. There was a fridge in the back right corner, with cabinets around it and counters and a stove in the back left corner. I saw a trapdoor in either of the front corners of the building, loose boards on top of them.

"Whats with the trapdoors?"

"They're in case if Lloyd finds the camp, but that's doubtful." Jay said. "They connect the three buildings with an underground tunnel system that Cole forced us to memorize." He said, walking over to the fridge. Jay grabbed a jug of milk and a carton of eggs, placing them on the counter.

"How's pancakes sound? I can't cook as well as Zane, but I'm pretty good." Jay said. He grabbed a bowl, flour, chocolate chips, cooking oil, a pan and a spoon. He cracked the eggs into the bowl and poured in some milk, flour, and almost all of the chocolate chips. "Could you heat up the pan and pour some of the oil in it?"

"Yeah." Jay handed me the pan and I walked over to the stove, turning it on and placing the pan on the burner. I poured some of the oil in the pan and Jay walked over to me, pouring some of the batter in the pan. He grabbed a plate before walking back over to the stove. I sat down at the table, waiting.

"Jay, why didn't you mention Alice or Misako when we were walking to camp?"

"Well, they're never here. They've been off trying to help that pack. How do you know about them?"

"Elena told me last night."

"Listen, the reason I didn't mention them, is because they're related to Lloyd and Lord Garmadon."

"But Elena told me that they're not like them."

"Well, they're not." Jay walked over with the plate. "I guess some part of me just doesn't like them."

"That's rude. How long have they been gone?" I said, grabbing a pancake.

"About a year." He said. Then a girl with ash-blonde hair and brown eyes flecked with green slammed open the door.

"Jay Walker, where the hell is Nya?" She said.

"Hey Alice." Jay said.

"Well, where's Nya?"

"Go ask your brother."

"That stupid bastard." Alice snarled. Then she looked at me. "The hell are you?"

"I'm Alex." I said, slightly frightened of this girl.

"Great, another wimp. Lemme guess, Kai brought her here?"

"No." Jay said. "I did."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"She offered to help me."

"Why? Wait, what happened to your arm?"

"Lloyd." Jay said flatly. "Where's Misako?"

"She was tired and went to sleep." The girl said, grabbing some pancakes. She sat down next to me. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday."

"Newbie then. My mom bought me here when I was little." Alice said. "Why are you here?"

"I fell asleep in the middle of a battlefield." I muttered. Alice burst out laughing.

"That's a new one!"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I muttered.

"Well, time to wake up the boys." Alice walked out the door, slammed it behind her.

"She scares me." I said to Jay, who nodded.

**How I do? Again, you people hate me so I have no reviews to tell you guys about. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

Within an hour, everyone was up. Zane was welcoming Alice back, but Alice kept looking over at me. I had been talking to Cole, who was telling me about the underground tunnel system.

"So, Jay already told you everything?" Cole asked. "The tunnels?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much I guess." I said.

"But I wanted to tell you..." I rolled my eyes.

"Proud of it?"

"Yeah. I made it after we had to rebuild the camp."

"What happened to it?"

"What do you think happened?"

"Lloyd?"

"You guessed it." Cole said. I saw Alice glare at me.

"Excuse me for a second." I walked over to Alice. "What's your problem?"

"You're trying to take my man."

"_What?_ I'm not trying to "take your man.""

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Alice asked.

"You were staring me down." Alice rolled her eyes before walking off. I puffed out my cheeks, blowing. I walked over to Jay. "Is Alice always such a bitch?"

"No. She just hates it when other people flirt with Cole."

"But- I wasn't even flirting with him!" I said/shouted. "I was just talking to him!" The whole time I was making wild hand motions, a habit I have.

"Yeah..." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I need a nap."

"You need sleep? I slept outside last night!"

"And that's my fault how...?"

"I dunno." Jay said, yawning.

"I think you should go back to sleep."I said to Jay. He nodded groggily, walking out the door. I followed him, walking to the girls' house and climbing into my own bed.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Elena." I waved. "What're you doing here?"

"I saw you come in here after that little arguement with Alice. I just wanted to see if everything was alright."

"Yeah. Everything's fine, I'm really tired is all."

"Well, okay." Elena walked out of the building and I turned over in my bed, yawning. I fell asleep, not noticing who walked through the door.

**Dun dun DUUUNNN! I had to do a cliffhanger at least once, even if it's minor. I still don't own Alice or Elena, only Alex. JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r still owns Alice and Elena.**


	7. Chapter 7

I could hear the creaking of someone's bed.

"Huh?" I rolled over in my bed and saw Alice climbing into her bed. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm tired, why else would I be here?"

"Jeez, I can't even ask a question without having my head bit off?"

"Nope." She said. I sighed, climbing out of my own bed and walking out the door.

"Alex, I thought you were going to sleep." Elena said quietly.

"I couldn't sleep." I lied. "It's too crowded in there for me."

"But, weren't you the only one in there?"

"No. Alice went in there." I muttered.

"I'm sure she will warm up to you eventually."

"I hope so." Then I heard shouting coming from the boys' house.

"Cole! I didn't ask for a wake-up call!"

"I just wanted to see if you were really sleeping!"

"Well obviously I was!" Elena and I looked over to see Jay walk out of the building, covered in feathers. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. "Please, just don't say anything." I nodded, hands over my mouth still. The second Jay was out of earshot, I burst out laughing.

"O-oh m-m-my God-d! T-that is j-just-t too f-funny!" I was clutching my stomach because I was laughing too hard.

"I hope he's okay." Elena said.

"I'm sure he's fine." I said, wiping my eyes.

"There's a feather in my ear goddamn it!" Jay screamed, as if on cue.

"Or, he might not be." I shrugged. Elena covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "I really don't want to know what stuck the feathers to him." I grimaced at the thought. Then I noticed something on Elena's wrist.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to it. It was an icy-blue color, had a small screen, and several different colored buttons: a blue one, a white one, a red one, a black one, a silver one, a light green one, an amber one, and a purple one.

"It's a wrist communicator. I'm surprised Jay hasn't given you one yet: he's rather proud of them seeing as he created them. Each button represents one of us." Elena said. "The blue one connects to Jay's, the white one connects to Zane's, the red one to Kai, black to Cole, silver to Misako, light green to Alice, amber was to Nya's, an ice-blue button on someone else's connects to mine, and the purple one connects to an extra." Then Jay walked over, pulling feathers out of his hair.

"I finally got the feather out of my ear." He sighed. "Did I tell you two about that?"

"You didn't need to." I said. "You screamed it across the camp."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Oops. I didn't mean to."

"Really?" I said, extremely sarcastic.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jay said.

"Hey, I kid, I kid."

"Yeah. Well, I meant to give you this." Jay handed me a small purple wrist communicator. "It's-"

"Elena told me already." I interrupted. Jay turned to Elena.

"I wanted to tell her." Jay whined.

"I'm sorry. Alex asked me what mine was, so I told her."

"Eh, it's okay." Jay shrugged. "I can tell her about the belt."

"What belt?"

"I can go get it." Elena said. She walked into the food hall. Elena was in there for a minute before she came out carrying a short green skirt that had a thick brown belt attached to the top. On the belt there were a few small pouches and loops that looked like they would carry a few knives or other weapons. "Should I get the shirt?"

"Nah." Jay took the skirt and handed it to me. "You can hold a good amount of smaller things in the pockets." Then Jay pulled a purple pocketknife out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Why do I need this?" I asked, skeptically.

"Just in case."

"Okay then." I placed the knife in my pocket. "Thanks.

**Hello! I know, I know, this update is long overdue, but I've been really busy, so cut me some slack. Now, I'm probably going to rush through the next few filler chapters, seeing as I have some ideas. If you want a spoiler for the last chapter (I already wrote it), pm me because I'm not posting the final chapter yet. Also, this story _WILL_ have a sequel, and it shall be called If Only 2: Going Back. Why I chose that title is still unknown to the general public. Also, I will TRY to update a new chapter sometime this weekend. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! I'm sorry I couldn't update again over the weekend, I had plans. Also, if you want a few insiders for this story (and a few others), check my series (I think I spelled that right) of one-shots. Now, onto the chapter! **_

_One week later..._

I had gotten pretty used to living in the camp. The ninja seemed to be pretty close to their show-made attitudes. Jay was the joker, Zane was the strange one, Cole was more of a rule-follower, and Kai was just a jerk. I had learned from the show never to trust Cole's cooking, and apparently I was right. None of the others trusted his cooking either. The group accepted me. Of course, there was the occasional thought of home, and those were becoming more common. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Alex! You coming?" Jay called. Today the boys were showing me more of what they did around the camp. Like in the pilot episodes, Kai was a blacksmith and made several different tools for the others, but he was better then in the first pilot episode, when he made the curly sword. Jay and I walked through the forest surrounding the camp for a few minutes.

"Why's the shop way out here?" I asked. Jay laughed to himself.

"Once apoun a time Kai almost burned down the camp." Jay said. "So once apoun a time we had to rebuild it and make a new blacksmith's shop."

"Oh." Now I could hear the bang of metal-on-metal. In the trees, there was a small building. Really, it just looked like a house that was missing the front wall.

"Hey, Spark-Plug." Kai said to Jay. "Hey, Alex."

"Very funny, Hothead." Jay said. "You finish the gloves yet?"

"I think so. Here, try these." Kai threw a pair of brown gloves to Jay. They had small metal spikes on the underside of the fingers and the palms. On the wrist there were buckles to tighten them so the gloves wouldn't fall off.

"Damn Kai! Don't chuck those things at me!"

"I'll throw whatever sharp, metal, deadly objects I want at you!" I laughed at their arguement. "For example, I can throw this at you." Kai threw a katana in the direction of Jay, who quickly turned to the side, the katana now embedded in a tree.

"Shit man! That could've killed me!"

"But it didn't." Kai walked past Jay to retrive the sword. "See if they fit."

"Fine." Jay pulled on the gloves, accidentaly pricking his finger on a spike. Then he held out his hand to me. "Could you tighten this?"

"Yeah." I took his hand, buckling the glove so it fit his hand tightly. I did the same with the other one. "Now what do you do with them?"

"Well, you... Kai? What do I do with these?"

"They can cling to things easier. Try climbing the tree I threw the katana into."

"Fine." Jay walked over to the tree and placed his hands on either side of the trunk. He pulled himself up on the tree, trying to move his hands up after pulling his legs up. Jay landed on the ground on his back. "Can you make the boots next?"

"I'm working on them." Kai said. Jay walked over to me again.

"Unbuckle, please?" I sighed, undoing the buckles on each hand. Jay pulled the gloves off and tossed them back to Kai, who placed them on a shelf on the wall.

"Did Jay show you where he works on his inventions?" Kai asked me.

"No."

"Jay practically lived in there for a good year until..." Kai's voice trailed off. He sighed. "Well, the past is the past..."

"And the future is the future." I said, remembering the phrase that Sensei Wu had often used. Kai looked at me, clearly surprised.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Oh." I said quickly. "I-I don't remember exactly."

"Okay." Kai said. "I'm just surprised that someone else knows it. We tend to use it a lot."

"Alright, enough talk! I wanna show you some of my inventions!" Jay grabbed my wrist in a death grip and practically dragged me along.

"J-Jay! Stop it! I can walk on my own thank you!" I yelled, prying his hand off.

"Sorry." Jay said. I could already see the camp through the trees. After Jay hopped the fence, I bit my lip and followed.

"I hate these damn splinters." I muttered, pulling one out of my finger with my teeth.

"Trust me, so do I." Jay said, laughing slightly.

"Well, why don't you try to get rid of them?"

"I've tried."

"Oh." By now we were at the entrance to the kitchen/ storage house. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"I keep my inventions in the tunnels under the camp, just in case."

"That makes sense... I-I think." Jay removed a the loose boards that covered the trapdoor to the left and opened it. Inside the tunnel was dark. Really dark. Attached to the stone walls was a metal ladder made of slightly rusted pipes. "Don't you need a flashlight?"

"Yep." Jay took off a worn brown backpack with blue straps. On the attachment for the buckle that was visible, Jay's name was engraved in a piece of metal. _How didn't I notice the backpack earlier?_ I asked myself. "Think fast!" He shouted, and I barely caught the flashlight that came flying at my face. Jay turned his light on and held it in his mouth as he began to climb down the ladder and into the tunnel. I followed him, carefully holding my flashlight in my hand.

It looked like there were small lights shining in the tunnel as I climbed down the ladder. When my foot touched ground, I heard a click and the whole underground tunnel system lit up, and I discovered that Jay and I were standing at the edge of a huge cavern. Branching off of it was about ten to fifteen different tunnels. The whole cavern had that stone that glowed when the light hit it.

"Wow..." I breathed. "It's so beautiful down here."

"I know." Jay said. He walked down one of the tunnels, so I ran to catch up with him. There were several twists and turns and forks in the tunnel and I was shocked that Jay had been able to memorize the whole thing. I could see crude wiring bolted to the roof and walls of the tunnels, powering the many lightbulbs in the tunnels. Then we came to another cavern, this one smaller than the first one. In it was a wooden table and a few things I could remember from the show. Jay's glider, training dummy and others were pushed up against the wall, but smaller, more complex inventions were either on shelves mounted to the wall, the table, or on set of free-standing shelves near the entrance.

"Did you make all this?" I asked, picking up a blueprint for what looked like a car.

"No, Nya... she helped me before..." Jay muttered, his voice trailing off.

"I get it." I said quickly. "So, could you show me some of your inventions?"

"Sure." Jay said, cheering up. He picked up a small bird-sized object.

"What's that?"

"Well, Zane has this falcon, so I'm trying to almost, copy it." Jay flicked a switch on it's back and the bird twitched. "I still can't figure out how to give it free will, you know, so it's not made for a specific purpose. Like Zane and his falcon. Neither of them have a programmed purpose. Well, I guess the Falcon is made to help Zane, but other then that... they don't have specific purposes."

"Could I help?" I asked, thinking that it wouldn't be too hard to program a mechanical bird.

"Sure." Jay said. I sat down on the floor next to Jay as he took down the blueprints off one of the shelves.

* * *

><p>I ducked as the bird flew near my head. After about five hours, Jay and I had been able to program and finish the bird. It wasn't as big as the Falcon, only the size of a canary, but it could operate without being told what to do.<p>

"I swear, that thing is _trying _to put me in a coma." I said, laughing.

"It's probably just trying to find a way outside." Jay said.

"I don't think it's gonna find a way out through my eye." It landed on Jay's head, and I laughed as it pecked him.

"I'm laughing on the inside."

"Sure you are." I walked over to him and coaxed the bird onto my finger. "Cold you lead the way out? I forgot how." Jay walked out of the cavern and I followed him, the robotic bird still perched on my finger. It took about half an hour, but we made it to the ladder. When I put the hand the bird was on on the ladder, it flew over to my shoulder and landed. After we left the tunnel, Jay closed the trapdoor again and placed the loose wood planks back over it.

**_This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. Now, who doesn't like a good contest once in a while? Nobody, that's who! Here's what we're gonna do. If you wanted an oc in this story, now's your chance! Just fill out the oc form below and write a paragraph on why you want an oc in this story. I'm accepting two ocs, one boy, one girl. You can put this in the reviews or just pm me.  
><em>**

**_Name:_**

**_Age: _**

**_Gender:_**

**_Eye Color:_**

**_Hair Color:_**

**_Outfit (like the one Alex wears (if female)):_**

**_Siblings (optional):_**

**_Reason (paragraph):_**

**_There you have it! CameronNinjaDragons, sign-_**

**_Cameron: Wait!_**

**_Alex: Get outta here! You're not even in this story!_**

**_Cameron: I can't leave, I'm-_**

**_Alex: Fine. What'd you want?_**

**_Cameron: I just wanted to say that the same contest thing is happening with Of Dragons and Ninja._**

**_Alex: Anything else?_**

**_Cameron: Nope._**

**_Me: CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello**_** Ninjomies! So far, for that little contest I'm doing, there is a grand total of... one entry! *le sigh* Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy. And what have you noticed with Alex's dreams? Hmm...**_

_(One week later because Writer's Block)_

I've lost track of how long I've been in Ninjago. But it was obvious that I was living every Ninjomie's dream. But now I'm beginning to think that maybe this _is_ a dream. I don't know. It could be. But the next thing I knew, Jay was bouncing around me like a kangaroo on 5-hour-energy.

"Yes?" I asked after about five minutes, seeing how I couldn't handle Jay's excitement any longer.

"Follow me!" He shouted, grabbing my wrist and pratically dragging me into the woods surrounding the camp.

"Jay! Wrist! It needs blood! And oxygen!" I cried, prying his hand off of me. "Now, take a chill pill and explain in english."

"We're gonna go save Nya!" I looked at Jay, puzzled for a minute, but then remembered.

"Didn't Lloyd capture her?"

"Yeah..."

"Did Cole say we could do this?"

"No..." I facepalmed, dragging my hand down my face.

"Boys..." I muttered. "Alright. Let's go save Nya." Next thing I knew, all the air was being forced out of my lungs. Then Jay dropped me and threw an old brown backpack into my lap. The front of the clasp had my name, Alex, engraved into a strip of bronze.

"You're gonna need what's in there." I opened it. The backpack held a pair of the gloves and boots Kai had made, several water bottles, a teal shirt that went halfway down my body, and a two-layer brown jacket.

"You stole the boots and gloves?" I asked.

"No. Kai wants his sister back." I took out the boots, taking off and throwing my old dark blue sneakers into the woods. I tied the boots, whick looked like a cross between hiking boots and a bed of nails. I felt myself sinking down into the layers of leaf mold, mud, and whatever else had fallen to the ground, died, and decomposed.

"Lead the way because I don't know where the heck I'm going!" I said, probably a little too dramatically.

* * *

><p><em>"Nya! No!" Jay cried as I tried to hold him back. It was hard, I was also in shock.<em>

_"Jay... it's not gonna help..." I said quietly._

_"But... Nya... they just..." He collasped into sobs. I just sat there, shell-shocked._

* * *

><p>I sat up, nearly falling out of the tree I was in. Jay looked up at me, his blue eyes filled with question.<p>

"You okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Bad dream." I said. "Really bad dream."

"Well, it was just a dream."

"Yeah... Just a dream..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**First off, I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me for all this time. It means a lot to me. Secondly, you have two chapters left to send in ocs. Thirdly, if you REALLY like Nya (not crush) don't read this chapter. Also, there will be quite a few more intense chapters.  
><strong>_

"Damn..." I muttered, looking at the mansion in front of me. "I wanna mansion. Can we steal this?" Jay shook his head.

"Garmadon has his stone army guarding this place." I looked over at him. Jay was now wearing a pair of dark blue pants that had the same kind of belt as my skirt did. Jay also had on a light blue t-shirt that had the same symbol that was on his ninja outfit on the sleeve. I tightened my boots before pulling on my gloves, using my teeth to tighten the straps.

"How we gonna do this?" I asked. Jay looked at me.

"Uh, climb the wall?" He said.

"Oh, yeah." I said, laughing. I walked back a few yards before running at the wall, jumping and clinging to it. "I feel like a spider!" Jay rolled his eyes. He climbed up it without the leap-of-faith. We climbed until I was on one side of the lowest window, Jay on the other. He grasped the bottom of the window, pulling up and opening it.

"After you." Jay said, gesturing to the open window.

"Why thank you." I replied, climbing in. The room seemed to be some sort of bedroom, with just a small lamp and four sets of bunk beds, like on _The Bounty _in season one and two of the LEGO Ninjago I watched with Samuel. I sighed, looking down.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked. "You look upset."

"I'm fine, I just miss my family."

"I know how you feel. I miss my parents." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah..." Jay took off his gloves and shoved them into his backpack before pulling out his jacket, which had the same picture on the sleeve as the back of his shirt.. I did the same, pausing to look at the sleeve of mine. It had a small silver star on it. I saw Jay flip up the collar of the thinner layer so it covered his mouth and nose. Then he pulled his hood up."I feel so sneaky." I said, giggling.

"You sound so childish." Jay said, turning a small gear on the side of each of his boots, making the spikes retract. I looked down at my boots, seeing a similar gear and retracted the spikes on mine.

"I know... I think it's a mental thing..." I followed Jay out of the door and into the hallway. In all honesty, the whole place reminded me of a castle. We hadn't seen any people yet, which surprised me. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know..." Jay said, taking a blue pocket knife out of one of the pouches on his belt. I felt around in my pockets, eventually finding a purple one.

"Where's Nya?"

"Again, I don't know..." I facepalmed.

"Then how do even know that she's here?" Jay sighed.

"I just guessed."

"I think you're desperate." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Am not."

"Are too." I said, lightly shoving his shoulder. We began to walk down the long hallway, walking as quickly as we dared. At the end of the hallway, there was a large door, painted red with black on the raised wood.

"I don't think this is it." I whispered. Jay pounded his fist on his hand. I heard him mutter something, but couldn't make it out. He turned around, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the hallway. I thought I could hear someone yell. Apparently Jay heard it too because he dropped my wrist.

"Nya?" Jay called, looking down the hallway. As if answering him, the scream was heard again. Jay gripped my wrist, dragging me down the hallway again. I was running just as fast as he was. I know what you're thinking. Why? Well, I wanted to help save her. True, I never met her, but it felt like I had. Branching off of the hallway about halfway, there was a stone staircase going down. I don't know how, but Jay and I could just tell that the scream came from there.

I followed Jay as he sprinted down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I tripped, twisting my ankle painfully, but grabbing the railing before I could fall down the rest of the stairs. I continued down, ignoring the sudden jabs of pain in my right ankle. The room at the bottom of the staircase there was a balcony area, where Jay and I were standing, and then an arena-like area in the center with sunlight streaming in. But when I looked at the rock floor and walls of the pit, I almost puked.

It was covered in blood.

"Jay... do you see that? The... blood?" I asked, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Yeah Alex, I see it..." He said. Then Jay sprinted over to the edge of the balcony. I walked over slowly, wondering why he would act that way. "Nya..." I looked, my mouth opening slightly. There was Nya, her short black hair a little longer then the show and messier. Nya was shoved to her knees, and I could see that her hands were bound behind her back. I saw one of the stone army warriors walk over to her with a sword.

I wish I could've looked away faster.

I heard a sickening "crack" and saw blood splatter, mixing with the rest on the walls and floor.

"Nya! No!" Jay yelled. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and could feel his teeth sinking into my flesh.

"God... they just... killed her... they killed Nya..." I let go of Jay, who was shaking and muttering things as he slowly sat down on the gray stone floor. I forced myself to look away from the scene in front of me and crouched down next to Jay, unsure as of how to comfort him. I was shell-shocked. After a little while, the realization sunk in.

At age sixteen, I had seen someone die.

**_How many of you cried from that? I know I did, and I wrote it! CameronNinjaDragons, fleeing the country because of Nya fans._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, how did you guys hate the last chapter? I know, you probably did hate it. Well, hope I make this one better. And my reasons for killing Nya will be explained in the sequel. Which is still months, maybe even a year away. Also, you guys deserve an explanation. If Only is basically a twisted version of Ninjago, where there never were any ninja and Lloyd never turned good. If you watched the shorts, you know about the battle between Wu and Garmadon, when he was banished to the Underworld.  
><strong>_

_**In this story, Garmadon won, but the Golden Weapons never existed in the first place. Garmadon banished Wu, and that's where he is still.**_

I was still crouched on the ground next to Jay when I could hear the sound of footsteps. I turned and saw... Lloyd? He was wearing a kind of stone-like armor. He was looking at Jay and I.

"What are you two doing here?" Lloyd demanded and several of the stone army warriors looked at him.

"Uhh..." Then Lloyd crouched down.

"You really shouldn't be here." He hissed. "I'm gonna try to get you out, but if _anyone _here sees you again, you'll be killed."

"Jay, get up." I said, roughly shaking Jay's shoulder.

"Why should I?"

"Oh come on." I grabbed Jay by his arm, pulling him to his feet. "We gotta go." He turned around to face me, but when he saw Lloyd, Jay tightly gripped his pocket knife.

"What's he doing?!" Jay whisper-shouted.

"Jay, Lloyd's trying to get us out of here." I said, trying to take the weapon away from him.

"And _why _exactly should I trust him?" Jay asked, glaring at Lloyd.

"Listen, I don't like it when my father has people killed. Would you rather he found you?" Lloyd said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Okay?"

"Fine." Jay said, looking down at his feet.

"Okay." I said. "Now Lloyd, how are you gonna get us out of here?"

"I'm going to try and make it seem like you're a couple of kids that somehow got in here." Lloyd explained. "So just play along." He stood up.

"How did you two get in here?" Lloyd demanded. Most of the stone army was looking at us.

"Like we would tell you!" Jay shouted, his fists clenched.

"You're going to have to leave." Lloyd said.

"Like we would!" I scoffed. Lloyd grabbed both of our arms and pratically dragged us out of the room, and the stone army looked away. "Could you slow down?"

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I twisted my ankle coming down the stairs." I said.

"Oh." I felt the grip on my arm loosen. Jay, who was watching his feet as they quickly ran up the stairs, looked up.

"Now what?" He asked Lloyd.

"I'm gonna kick you out."

"Wait, what?" I asked. By now we were at the exit. Lloyd unlocked the door, shoved us outside, and locked the door again.


	12. Contest Winners Announced!

_**Okay... it's time. What time you ask? Time to announce the winners! Since I got no guy ocs, I will be selecting two girls, and adding one of my guy ocs because, well, let's face it, there's only four guys in the whole thing. The winners are... JayHawk134 with Gwen and Ryetheninja1 with Rye! **_

_**As for the boy that I'm adding, it will be Leo Adams from The Anacondrai and Orange Ninja. For the rest of you, thank you for sending in ocs! I will try and give them a part in the sequel because you people are just too awesome. You guys have no idea how hard it was to decide on the different ocs because I got sooo many with interesting backgrounds and amazing personalaties.**_

_**JayHawk134 and Ryetheninja1, your ocs will be added into the story next chapter. Again, thank you all so much for all the support. For those of you that would question as to why JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r's ocs, Alice and Elena, are in this story, she asked me to have them added even before I decided to do the contest. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I feel guilty... but killing Nya... all my reasoning will be revealed in the sequel. In unrelated news, how would you guys feel if I wrote a Minecraft fanfiction? Speak to me in da form of voting on my poll.**_**_  
><em>**

Jay and I had been walking since Lloyd sent us out of the mansion. I wasn't quite sure of how to break the unwelcome silence in the air, seeing as Jay hadn't spoken a word since we left. But... it was understandable...

"I should tell Kai what happened..." Jay muttered. "Just so he can cool off before I get home..." I looked over at Jay, and fort he first time saw the shiny streaks of tears that were running down his face. I thought that he was still in shock, seeing as I couldn't hear him crying. Now I felt awful.

"Jay..." He simply ignored me, pressing the button on his communicator. After a minute, I could hear Kai's voice.

"_Hey, Jay. Where's Nya?_"

"She's not with us..." I heard a dry, nervous laugh.

"_C'mon Jay, stop screwing with me. Where's Nya?_" I saw tears run down Jay's face again. "_Jay?_"

"Nya's... Nya's dead, Kai. They killed her..." Then Jay broke down into tears, hiding his face in his hands. "P-please... don't-t kill me K-Kai... I-I didn't do it... i-it's not-t my fault..." Again, I was in that awkward position of not knowing what to do. I wanted to cry, but couldn't. I wanted to go home... also impossible. I just sat down on the ground next to Jay, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Listen... I don't really know how to comfort you... but I know what it feels like to have someone you love die." I said. "Well... geez, never thought I'd have writer's block when it came to talking." Jay looked at me.

"Writer's block?" He asked, turning off his communicator. "What's that?"

"I don't really know how to explain it." I said.

"Then wouldn't it be called speaker's block when you can't talk?"

"Yeah. I guess it would be." Then I stood up, my hand out. "So, you wanna get home? I want to sleep."

"Yeah. We can go home." Jay said, taking my hand as I helped him up.


	14. Chapter 13

_**So... I have slight writer's block on this story... expect a bad chapter... Also, I apologize for not adding the ocs yet, but they're coming soon.  
><strong>_

_I sat up, not knowing where I was. I saw Garmadon in front of me, and felt around for my knife. It wasn't there._

_"I disarmed you." He said, holding the weapon. "But don't worry, I just want to talk to you." I glared at him._

_"Ha! You're probably just trying to brainwash me into joining you!" I shouted. "Whatever you have to say, know this. I don't wanna hear it." Garmadon chuckled._

_"While you would be a powerful ally, that's not what I'm here for." _

_"Then why_ are_ you here?" I asked, longing to slit his throat._

_"I heard that yesterday you attempted to rescue Nya. Am I correct?" I found myself nodding._

_"Why?" I asked. "Why would it affect you of all people, Garmadon?"_

_"Well, apparently my son decided to assist you in leaving. Correct?" Garmadon asked, not seeming to have a point.  
><em>

_"Correct..." He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth._

_"Well, I believe that is all I wanted to know." Garmadon said. Then I could feel myself being dragged towards him. I tried to dig my heels into the ground, but the boots didn't really do anything without the spikes out. I felt something dig into my right arm, being dragged downward. I cried out in pain. "Leave Ninjago." Garmadon growled in my ear. He slipped my knife, covered in blood, into it's pouch. I fell to the ground. "That is, if you desire to continue living."  
><em>

_"Damn bastard..." I hissed._

* * *

><p>I woke up and grasped my arm. I could still feel the pain of the knife being dragged down my arm. I looked at the spot where the pain was, and saw the deep gash. I stood up from my bed. Jay and I had returned to the camp yesterday. I stumbled over to Elena, shaking her awake.<p>

"Alex? What is it?" She asked sitting up.

"My arm..." I removed my hand from where the gash was. Elena lightly touched it, and I whimpered slightly.

"Oh goodness... How did this happen?" She asked, leading me outside and to the main building. Elena walked around the room, grabbing various items.

"I... had a dream... Garmadon was in it... and he dragged my pocketknife down my arm..." I said.

"He has been known to harm people in their dreams." Elena said, looking at the bloody gash. "I... I think it needs stitches." I nodded. I didn't look as she retrieved the needle and walked back over.

"It's fine." I mumbled. Elena looked at the pocket where I kept my knife, and I followed her gaze. The edges of the pouch were stained with a deep red, no doubt my blood. Elena turned back to the gash, biting her lip. "What is it?"

"This... this is going to leave a scar. A bad one at that." I nodded.

"Kinda expected that." Then Alice walked into the building, earbuds in. I could've sworn that I could hear the music from where I was sitting. She looked over at us before walking up to us, taking her earbuds out.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Your dad."

"Oh." I nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just have an epic battle scar." I said, laughing. Elena looked at me.

"A scar that you received in a dream." She pointed out. I shrugged.

"But a scars a scar." Alice said. "Right now, it looks gross though."

"It don't feel all too great either." I heard the sound of scissors cutting thread, and Elena began to wrap where the stitches were on my arm in bandages.

"Alright." Elena said.

"Thanks." I stood up, walking towards the door. Alice followed me.

"You going for a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Might as well come with you. I don't think you can fight very well with that forming scar." I laughed.

"Now you make me feel weak." I said.

"It's what I do." Alice said, shrugging. i jumped over the fence, but it was more like falling because I wasn't able to use my right arm, which was the one I used most of the time. I faceplanted on the fence, smashing my nose on the splintery wood. I looked up from the dirt, and Alice burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Your nose! It's covered in splinters!" I poked the tip of my nose, sure enough feeling rough shards of wood coming out of the tip of it. I grasped one of the splinters with my fingernails and pulled it out, seeing a small amount of blood on it.

"God damn it." I muttered, tossing it to the ground.

"Your poor woody nose." Alice said, petting my head.

"Oh stop it." I said, lightly slapping her hand away before grasping the rest of the splinters and pulling them all out in one swift motion, bringing tears to my eyes. "Well that tickled." I said laughing and walking into the woods, Alice next to me.

"I bet it did." Alice said. "Your nose is bleeding pretty badly though."

"Oh well." I shrugged, not even bothering to see how bad it was bleeding. "So... now what?"

"I dunno."

**_See? Crappy. Oh well, because I'm prepping for a new story. MINECRAFT! YEAH! CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	15. Author's Note of a Sad Tone

_**Hey guys... **_

_**Look, I probably won't be updating as much for a while...**_

_**It has nothing to do with you guys! I just screwed up. I can't go on YouTube anymore, and that went hand-in-hand with inspiration for my stories...**_

_**I won't really go too deep into the details, but if you want to know a it more, you can pm me. That also means that I can't add in the lyrics of a song for If Only, and I was gonna add it during a really cool battle scene. And I had a few others, but, obviously, I can't now.  
><strong>_

_**The songs I was going to add were "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons for If Only, some Ninjago songs by The Fold for Anacondrai and maybe even a few Nightcore songs for If Only, and a fan-made song "Soldiers of the Night" for the mlp war story I'm working on.  
><strong>_

_**So my inspiration levels shall be down for quite a while, even for my upcoming Minecraft fanfiction, I was watching Sky Does Minecraft, Deadlox and other YouTubers for that.**_

_**This is just letting you know that I'm not depressed or dead, just uninspired. But on the semi-bright side, I have come up with a name for my nine followers. From now on you shall be known as my Dragon-Ninjas. God... even my creativity levels are down...**_

_**Well, for the time being, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**Okay... I will definitely add the winner's ocs this time... or at least one of them... maybe...?  
><strong>_

I was standing on a tree branch, the spikes out on my boots and my right arm stretched as far as I could.

"I'm rather interested in your past." Alice said. "Seeing as you haven't spoken a word of it." I walked as far as I could to the end of the branch before jumping to the one closest to the branch I was standing on.

"Ah yes. Why I decided to leave home." I said. On the inside, I was freaking out. _I'm not even from Ninjago!_ "Well... I don't remember!"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope." Alice looked at me.

"You're lying." I sighed, slouching my shoulders.

"Yeah, I am." I muttered. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah." I sat down on the branch I was standing on.

"Alright. I'm not... I'm not _from _Ninjago."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "There's no land outside Ninjago."

"But I wasn't born in Ninjago." I said.

"That's not possible."

"Listen, I know it seems impossible, but it's true." Then I ran my hands through my black hair, stopping when I got to a knot. "I don't know how, but somehow, I was teleported to Ninjago a few days before you and Misako came back from wherever you were."

"You were _teleported _to Ninjago by an invisible thing?" Alice asked. "I'm not buying it." I stood back up.

"Then how can I prove it to you?' I don't exactly have my birth certificate with me." I said, holding out my hands. I walked around the tree, still in the tree, wincing when my right arm hit the trunk of the tree.

"That's true..." Alice said. "Then how about I quiz you? Ninjago history. If you lie, I'll be able to tell." I paled.

"O-okay." I said.

"First question. Who was the creator of Ninjago?"

"The First Spinjitsu Master. Wu and Garmadon's father." Alice smirked at me.

"Second question. What are the names of the Serpentine tribes?"

"Why am I doing this?" I asked.

"Because I'm seeing if you're really from a different universe or whatever. And right now, it doesn't seem like it's true." Alice explained. "Now answer my question."

"Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Venomari, Constrictai and Anacondrai." I said. Then, being the genius that I am, I decided to throw in a piece of nerd wisdom. "Each tribe had their own focus episode in season one of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu." I said. I saw Alice's jaw slaked. "Oh fuck."

"How... how did you know all that? And in perfect order? And what's that show you mentioned?" I sighed. _How to explain..._

"The show is called Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu. It has Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, a non-evil Lloyd, Garmadon, Wu, Misako and a bunch of other people that I don't know the names of. The show mentions a crap ton of Ninjago history and other shit, the First Spinjitsu Master yada yada yada. It has no mention of Lloyd remaining evil, you, or Elena, or Lloyd and Zane even having sisters. It-" Alice cut me off.

"Okay, I get the whole show part, but Zane and my brother aren't the only ones with siblings. Cole had a sister, but she was kidnapped the day after she was born. You kinda remind me of the way he would describe her; the black hair and brown eyes." I jumped down from the tree, sitting on the grass.

"Why doesn't he talk about her at all?" I asked.

"It's an uncomfortable topic." Alice said, shrugging.

"What- what was her name?"

"I think it was Leileh or something like that."

"That's funny." I said.

"Why's that?" Alice asked.

"That's my middle name."

"Huh." I stood up, walking back over to Alice.

"So, you wanna head back?" Alice shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." I walked with Alice back in the direction of the camp, Alice ahead of me because I still didn't know the area by memory. I could see the camp, the darker wood blending slightly with the shadowed forest. "Watch your nose." I looked at Alice for a minute, not understanding what she meant, but then I remembered falling on my face on the fence and having my nose covered in splinters.

"Very funny." I said, climbing over the fence carefully, this time not leaping over it. I walked into the camp and heard shouting. I saw Jay, Kai, Cole and Zane pinning a girl to the ground. She had messy strawberry-blonde hair with blue streaks in it. Bandages covered both of her legs, her left hand and lower arm, and covered her right eye. Her left eye, the only visible one, was was wearing mainly dark blue, but her shirt was black.

"Ow!" She cried. "Stop it!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alice yelled, walking over to the boys. "Let her go!" The boys let the girl go, and I saw that her bandages were stained with blood and darkening. I walked over to her.

"You gonna attack me, too?" She scoffed.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "What's your name?"

"Rye." I helped her up.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I needed food and found the camp. I was trying to take some food, but then these guys came out."

"I was talking about the bandages. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Bad wounds, doctors said they'll never heal." Rye said.

"That's horrible."

"Eh." She said, shrugging. "I'm used to it. What's up with your arm?"

"Garmadon attacked me in my dream." I said. "I'm gonna have a pretty epic scar after this thing heals."

"I hate him. Which one was it?" Rye asked. "Lloyd?"

"Nope. Four-arms. I was attacked with my own pocket knife."

"Attacked with your own weapon. That's a new one."

**_This took forever to type. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	17. Chapter 15

_**I did it! I added one of the ocs! You may thank me now. I actually accomplished something. Other then this story having fourteen official chapters. XD  
><strong>_

I was outside, pacing, my brown jacket on, but I didn't know why. It was probably two in the morning, and the dirt was packed beneath my feet. Usually, I only paced enough to create a rut when I was nervous or stressed. Oh yeah, I was stressed. I just told Alice that I'm from a different world. My mind was still a little out of whack from witnessing Nya's murder. I struggled to not scratch my bandaged arm. I continued to pace. I honestly didn't know what to think of the place I was in. Sure, I've always wanted to go to Ninjago, but never in times of war!

It began to rain out, but I didn't care. I looked down at my feet, and to my left, saw a small ring. It was clearly covered in layers of dirt, but I picked it up anyway. I pulled out my pocket knife and scraped off the dirt carefully. I wasn't able to see the details in the dark, but the ring obviously had a gem on the top and someone's name engraved on it from the rough feel of the side. I checked my pockets for a flashlight or something that would produce light, but as luck would have it, there wasn't anything there except for my knife and a small silver star like the one on my jacket.

"Damn it." I muttered, sticking the ring in my pocket and walking back inside. I pulled off my boots and jacket and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alex! Wake up!" Alice said, shoving me. I grasped the sheets in an attempt to <em>not <em>fall off the bed, but it didn't work. Alice looked down at me from on top of my bed. "Good morning."

"Morning." I said, waving slightly. I tried to get up, but was stuck. "Uh, could you help me?" I asked, stretching my left arm out. She grabbed it, pulling me to my feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alice said, the two of us walking outside after I laced up my boots and pulled my jacket back on. I pulled the ring I had found last night out of my pocket and was able to see the details of it. It was a gold ring, and the gem on it was a bright orange. The name engraved on it was Leilieh. Alice peered over my shoulder at the tiny object. "Where'd you find that?"

"Last night, I was pacing outside, and saw it on the ground, covered in dirt. I used my knife to get the dirt off." I explained, slipping the object on my ring finger. The orange stone looked like it was on fire in the sunlight.

"That suits you." Alice said, also looking at the gem. "I bet some magic fore put it there just so you would find it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and some magic force also made you an absolute loon." I said to Alice, grinning.

"Probably." She said. I walked towards the main building, smelling food cooking. My stomach growled loudly. "Hungry?"

"Apparently." I said, walking inside. I saw Zane and Elena both in the tiny kitchen, plates of food everywhere. Alice walked over to one of the plates, acting like she wasn't doing anything.

"Hey Zane." She said.

"Hello Alice. What are you doing here?" Zane asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Nothing much." Alice said.

"I hope you're not trying to steal food." Elena teased.

"Me? I wouldn't even _think_ of doing that." I saw her grab something off of the counter. "Well, bye." Alice said, running towards me. She dragged me out the door.

"How much did you steal?" I asked. Alice brought her hands from behind her back, holding two bright red apples. She tossed one to me. "Uh, thanks." I bit into the juicy red fruit.

"Don't mention it." Alice said, biting into her own apple.

"Won't Zane and Elena look for these?" Alice shook her head.

"They don't really use apples when they cook breakfast." She said, leaning up against the fence.

"Huh." I said, sitting on the fence next to her. My legs were dangling off, the heels of my boots lightly hitting the wood. My long black hair was falling in front of my eyes. I finished my apple and threw the core over my shoulder. I tugged at the knots, but when they wouldn't come out, I pulled out my pocket knife.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, seeing the sun bounce off of the blade of the weapon.

"I'm cutting my hair. It's too long, and I never do anything with it anyway." I said as I held the blade right below my head and moved it away from my neck. The hair fell to the ground behind me. I looked down at the blue, yellow and red streaks mixed with the darker color.

**_Alex hasn't dreamed for some time now...is that good, or bad? Tell me in the reviews. Also, bit-by-bit, Alex is changing. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	18. Chapter 16

**_Now, for some obvious reasons, this will end soon. The exit sign is in sight. Mostly because I'm running out of ideas for this installment in my "Twisted Ninjago" series. Yes, I said series. This story won't have just the sequel, I'm making it a series because I have a few ideas for Alex after Twisted Homeland (If Only 2), but I'm changing the title of this story to "Twisted Ninjago" because it fits the name of the series better. But don't worry, this story will go out with a rather large surprise, just you wait. Also, this chapter has more swearing then usual, so that's just a warning.  
><em>**

_(One Week Later)_

Rye had fallen into the routine of each day... which was doing whatever the hell needed to be done. Jay grasped my wrist tightly in his hand as we went to his workshop in the tunnels. He apparently added feathers to the little metal bird we built before the two of us went to try and save Nya. Jay and I arrived in the large cavern, where a couple of the inventions had clearly been worked on. He whistled into the cavern, and a small green and brown blur shot towards Jay and landed easily on his finger.

I looked the small robot over. It was brown, but also had a green pattern on it that resembled leaves. The feet and beak had been painted black, or maybe a dark gray. I couldn't tell. It's eyes were yellow, and looked a lot like Zane's falcon's eyes.

"Wow... when did you have time to do all the detail on this thing?" I asked, looking at Jay. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've... I've been down here a lot since... you know..." Jay said, looking down now. "I guess it just helped."

"Yeah... I wish I had something to help... I'm still a little shaken up." I admitted. _Shaken up about a few things... _I stroked the little bird's back, and it jumped onto my hand.

"I can understand that." Jay said.

"Well, duh. You actually knew Nya. I never even met her." I saw him look down at the stone floor. "Oh, shit. Sorry Jay."

"No, it's fine." Jay assured me. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying, and I fucked up." I said.

"I said it's fine." Jay said. "You can just drop it." I bit my lip and nodded, knowing that I had dragged the topic on too long.

"So... what else is down here besides this thing and miles of tunnels?" I asked, stepping out of the well-lit cavern and into the shorter, thinner, slightly darker tunnels.

"Well, Zane stores some spices and stuff down here, Cole has a weight lifting room, and Kai stores some metal and other blacksmith things down here. Alice was working on a music room or something." Jay said, walking off into the tunnel, me following close behind him. I thought I could see two figures walking at the end of the "hallway," and the smaller figure was leaning on the slightly larger one.

"Hey Jay? Who're they?" I asked. I saw him squint into the tunnel.

"I... don't know." Jay said, walking down the hallway to the people. "But it could be someone that's looking for food or something. About twenty miles off, there's another entrance." Walking closer, I could see that the smaller figure was a girl, the larger a boy.

"Who are you?" The girl called out, stepping away from the boy.

"I could ask you the same thing." Jay retorted. "You shouldn't be down here."

"I'm Gwen, and this is Leo." She said. "We got lost down here a little while ago."

"How do you know that we're not lost, too?" I asked. Jay put his arm out in front of me, like he was trying to protect me, but I slapped it, then forcing it to rest at his side. "Bad Jay." I hissed. He looked at me before looking back to Gwen and Leo.

"How'd you get in here?" Jay asked.

"I think I fell in a hole." Leo said, then laughing slightly to himself. "And then Gwen jumped in after me."

"Yeah..." Gwen said. "I twisted my ankle a bit, and it's kinda sore. I think I sprained it." I walked over to Gwen, and pulled her arm over my shoulder. "What're you doing?"

"Elena can help you." She looked at me, and smiled.

"Wha- how do we know they're not spies for Garmadon!?" Jay yelled.

"Oh, shut up." Leo was staying back, looking at his feet like they had dog poop or gum stuck to the top of them.

"Hey Leo. You coming?" Gwen asked.

"Huh?" He said, looking up quickly. "Oh, yeah. I'm coming." Leo ran over to Jay, Gwen and I. Jay facepalmed before leading us back to the ladder and the way out.

**_Okay! I got a good amount of stuff done in this chapter, so telling me how it was! CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	19. Chapter 17

_**Man... this is the longest story I've ever written. I'm going to try and wrap it up within the next few chapters, and I'll try to have the sequel out by New Year's day depending on how long it takes to wrap this one up. Yes, I'm making Jay a little OOC, but I can do that because I killed Nya. For those of you who know Cameron's sense of humor, it's kinda cruel (like mine), and Jay's is slowly turning to that. And I'm changing it back to If Only because I don't like the current title as much. Okay...**_

"Hey Jay... how will Gwen climb up the ladder?" I asked, looking over at Jay.

"I could get a rope." He said.

"A rope? Seriously?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"What? It's not like I'm tying it around her neck." Jay said, grinning. I longed to choke him. I saw Gwen's hand gently grasp her neck. I placed my free hand on her shoulder.

"That wasn't funny." Leo muttered to Gwen. She sighed, and nodded.

"Jay, just get the rope or something." I said finally. He nodded, climbing up the ladder like a damn monkey. I longed to slap him.

"A ladder." Gwen said. "Why, of all things, did there have to be a ladder?" I saw a rope fall down the ladder, and helped Gwen make her way over.

"Hey Leo, would you climb up after Gwen?" I asked after tying the rope around her waist. "I'm gonna help Jay." I managed to fit between Gwen and the ladder to climb up to Jay. When I pulled myself up onto the floor next to Jay, I slapped his foot, my legs still dangling in the open trapdoor. "You're an ass."

"What? I was just joking." Jay said, laughing.

"But Gwen didn't find it funny." I said, standing up. Jay shrugged. I _really _wanted to slap him now, right across the face. I stood up; Jay was holding the rope; and helped pull Gwen up. I untied Gwen as Leo climbed up through the trapdoor. I helped Gwen sit down in one of the chairs before going outside to fine Elena. Sadly, she wasn't in the camp, and I climbed over the fence, walking towards Kai's blacksmith shop.

"Hey hothead!" I yelled as soon as I could hear the sound of metal.

"What?" He called back, and the sound of metal-on-metal stopped. I walked up to the shop, sitting on a fallen log next to the shop.

"Have you seen Elena?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing..." I said, standing up. Kai raised an eyebrow, but shook his head and went back to whatever he was working on. I walked back towards the camp, wondering where Elena was. I continued to walk back to camp.

"Hey. Alex, right?" I jumped about a foot in the air, instantly taking a fighting stance and fumbling around my pockets for my knife. Someone landed on the ground in front of me. Whoever it was had a black hood on.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, having been unable to find my pocket knife.

"Relax. I just wanna ta-" I quickly cut the person off by punching him in the jaw. He quickly pulled off his hood.

"Wha- Lloyd?!" I looked in disbelief at the teen standing in front of me. The left side of his jaw was becoming purple and blue from where I punched him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um... I don't know." Lloyd said nervously. I saw a sharp rock on the ground and instantly picked it up, grabbing Lloyd's chin holding the rock to his throat.

"Your dad sent you to spy, didn't he?" I demanded, pressing the rock up against his throat. "Answer me. _Now._"

"Okay! Dad did send me to find your camp." I pressed the rock harder against Lloyd's throat before shoving him to the ground. I placed my boot on the back of his head. Not enough to kill him, just enough to hold him down. I dropped onto my knee, my foot still on his head.

"Give me a reason."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Give me a reason." I repeated. "As to why I shouldn't kill you."

"Well, my dad would have you killed." Lloyd said, spitting dirt from his mouth. I smirked.

"I could live with that." I said, standing up. "Now, do us a little favor and get your blonde ass outta' here." I removed my boot from his head, leaving a dark boot-mark on his hair. I watched Lloyd stand up and walk away, and waited there for a few minutes until I was sure that he left.

* * *

><p>It took me quite a while to find Elena, she wasn't even near the camp or Kai's shop. She gladly patched up Gwen's ankle, but left again after. I helped Gwen into the girls' house, sitting her down on the only empty bed there was. After that I walked out of camp again, seeing if Lloyd was still in the area. I'm not gonna lie, it was fun beating him up. But I didn't see Lloyd, or anything good at all.<p>

I saw Lord Garmadon and two dozen stone warriors.

**_I'm not dead! I was just sick, and next chapter is the last one. Meaning that I will have If Only 2 up by New Year's Eve, maybe even sooner! But, I ship Alex and Lloyd, for reasons in the sequel. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	20. Chapter 18

_**This is the second-to-last last chapter! I'm so excited! And nervous! Eee! Okay Cameron, calm down. This chapter is going to be really long. Also, I started a co-account with JustCallMeD!sc0rd3r, and it's called Writers Of Chaos. Go check it out!  
><strong>_

I ran back to camp as fast as I could, but ended up tripping over my own two feet and falling flat on my face. I could hear footsteps coming towards me, and one thought ran through my mind: _play dead_. I went limp, holding my breath for what felt like forever. Something picked me up by the collar of my jacket and breathed cold, stone-scented breath on my face. I was glad that I didn't flinch, even when I was dropped back to the ground. I opened my eyes slightly, just enough so I could make out movement, and finally breathed when I saw the stone warriors and Garmadon off in the distance. I still didn't dare to get up, fearing that one of them might see me moving.

* * *

><p>I must have been on the ground for at least an hour before they left. Then I shakily stood up, seeing as my leg had been bent under my in a painful position for the past hour. I limped back to camp as fast as I could. I easily made it over the fence and to the girls' house, where Rye and Gwen were talking. I rushed over to my bed and grabbed my pocket knife from under my pillow.<p>

"Alex? What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Uh... nothing." I lied. "I'm just... look. Everything's fine, I'm just busy with something." I rushed back outside and over to the boys' house, knocking on the door. Zane was sitting on his bed, meditating.

"Hello Alex."

"Hi." I said quickly. "You need to get Kai and Cole. Make sure they have their weapons. I'm going to find Jay and Alice."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"Yes. Something is very wrong. I just saw Garmadon and about two dozen stone warriors near camp." Zane quickly nodded and stood up, following me outside and closing the door behind us. I ran towards the main building, running inside and opening the hatch to the tunnels. The lights were on, suggesting that Jay was down here. "Please... don't let me get lost." I whispered, running down one of the tunnels.

"Jay! Alice! Can you hear me?!" I yelled as I ran, not worrying if anyone heard me. I tripped on the floor, skinning my knees and the heels of my hands. I stood up, blood running down my legs and hands. "Jay!" I heard footsteps run up to me.

"Alex? What the hell happened to you?" Alice asked.

"I saw your dad, and a bunch of his stone warriors. Lloyd was here, and he must have told Garmadon." I explained. "I fell trying to find you and Jay. Zane's looking for Kai and Cole." Alice grabbed my wrist and basically dragged me to Jay's workshop.

"Garmadon." The second Alice said that, Jay dropped whatever he was working on and followed the two of us back to the ladder. We were all sprinting towards the opening, so we made it there in about fifteen minutes. Alice climbed up the ladder first, then Jay, and I followed both of them up. Standing in the main building, I crouched down next to one of the windows, peering outside, glad when I didn't see Garmadon or any of the stone army.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, the stone army _is _unbreakable." Jay said.

"That's great." I said. "Can't even land a hit. We'll have to doge everything." I said, momentarily forgetting that from the show. I continued to look out the window, and saw Rye helping Gwen out of the girls' house. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly, showing that we were in there. I stepped outside a bit and helped Gwen in so Rye could walk in without someone leaning on her.

"Where's Leo?" Gwen asked. Jay stood up.

"I'll go get him. He's probably in the boys' house." All four of us watched as Jay left the building, closing the door behind him. I went back to the window, watching as Jay walked over to the small building and opened the door, walking inside. After about a minute he came out, Leo following him. Alice opened the door for them as they walked back inside. "It's silent out there. Nothing's making a sound except the wind."

"I hope Zane, Kai and Cole are okay." I muttered, but I couldn't see either of them.

* * *

><p>At least half-an-hour had passed, still with no sign of any other members of our group, or Garmadon. I was honestly thinking that Garmadon and the stone warriors found Zane, Kai and Cole as they were coming back and killed them on the spot. I stood up and began to pace. <em>Please be okay. Don't be dead. PLEASE don't be dead. <em>I heard the door slam open, and jumped a little before turning towards the door. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was Cole, Kai and Zane.

"You weren't lying when you said that there's two dozen stone warriors here." Cole said. "I never saw so many near the camp before." I blankly nodded, not really sure as to how I should respond, seeing as I had never seen the stone warriors near the camp before. I looked blankly out the window again, but my eyes widened when I saw something moving in the trees surrounding the camp. I quickly ducked down, then turning to the rest of the people living in the camp and making wild hand motions.

"De- ga- be- de- zglibl!" I said, being unable to form actual words.

"What?" Jay asked, cocking his head to the side. I then pointed at the window, seeing as I was too worried to speak. Jay, being nearest to the window, was the first to walk over, and visibly paled. He turned back to the group, looking defeated. "Guys... they found us." Cole instantly began to make his way over to the trapdoor, removing the loose planks covering it and opening the small square door. He then looked at all of us.

"We're going into the tunnels. Take whatever you can, because I don't think we'll be leaving for some time." For some reason, I found my eyes welling up with tears.

"I can cover your tracks." I said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Alex... what're you saying?" Kai asked. "You're not staying up here."

"Yes- yes I am. I'm willing to die so you guys can make it." The tears had spilled out of my eyes and were streaming down my cheeks. "Because- because a ninja never quits." They all looked at me like I had grown a second head. I looked down at my feet. "Go. Before they get here."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Jay asked. I nodded, not meeting his gaze. I felt Jay hug me before following everyone else down into the tunnels. I heard the click of the trapdoor, and placed the loose wood planks over it. I walked over to the door, opening it when I heard the pounding. Garmadon placed the tip of his sword on my neck, just below my chin.

"Are you the only one?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Garmadon looked to one of the stone warriors.

"Kill her." I stood up straight, expecting them to slit my throat, but caught completely off guard when I was stabbed right through the stomach, even feeling the tip of the sword come out my back. I watched as the warrior pulled the sword from my stomach, shining red with blood. I slumped to the floor, holding my stomach with one hand and holding myself up with the other. I coughed, blood staining the floor further before falling. The last thing I saw was Garmadon leading the warriors out of the door.

_**I killed her. I killed the main character, Alex. I'm a wonderful person.**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**Let's finish this, shall we? Trust me, I planned Alex's death from the beginning.  
><strong>_

"Alex! Alex, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" I sat bolt upright, then falling back onto the bed, moaning in pain. Looking down at my stomach, I saw that it was wrapped in bandages.

"I'm home." I said to myself, instantly recognizing the room. I glanced at the LEGO sets that were next to my bed. For some reason, the minifigures looked a little more real to me; the hair softer and the eyes actually having slight colors. I looked at Lloyd, then flicking the mini-person onto the floor.

"Alex!" I could hear my mom knocking/pounding on the door. Then it swung open.

"I'm getting dressed." I sighed, pulling my shirt down over the bandages and forcing myself to stand up. My mom nodded, closing the door. I walked over to my dresser to grab my clothes and let out a small gasp when I saw what sat on top of the dresser. My jacket, shirt and skirt were folded neatly on top of the stacks of clothes. I stripped out of my pajamas, changing into a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I pulled the jacked on over the shirt, but heard something clatter to the floor. Looking down, I smiled when I saw the purple wrist communicator sitting on the floor. I picked it up, slipping it into the pocket on the jacket.

I glanced one last time at the LEGO minifigures before grabbing my backpack and walking out of my room.

* * *

><p>I had trouble focusing that day in school, but I couldn't tell if it was because of my stomach, or because of Ninjago. I saw Jay's face when Nya died, everyone's faces when I sacrificed myself for everyone else. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing for lunch. I grabbed my lunchbox from my locker before making my way to lunch. I sat down at the usual table near the door.<p>

"Hey! Earth to Alex!" Natalie said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Natalie." I sighed. "I'm just outta it today."

"Yeah you are." Spring said. "What's up?"

"I guess I'm just lost in my mind." I admitted. Looking around the room. A girl with short black hair, cut at a straight angle instead of choppy like mine, walked towards the table. She had soft amber eyes that reminded me of Kai's.

"Hey, could I sit here?" She asked, then turning to face me. "I saw you in a few of my classes."

"Uh, sure. I guess so." I said, looking at Natalie and Spring. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nya." I swear, it felt exactly like someone had hit me with a sack of bricks. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I... I just need to use the bathroom." As I stood, I noticed the amber communicator on Nya's wrist. I fingered the pocket that mine was in. Walking down the hallway, I was glad that I didn't have a breakdown. Entering the bathroom, I was glad that the lock on the door worked, and after checking that I was the only one in the room, I locked the door. I pulled the communicator out of my pocket, strapping it to my wrist.

"Please, please work." I whispered, pressing the darker blue button. Static played across the screen.

"_A-Alex-x?_" I sighed in relief when I heard Jay's voice. "_I-Is t-tha-at y-you? Ho-ow are-e y-y-you still-l a-alive?_"

"Oh thank God... it worked." Sighing again, I sat down on the filthy floor, leaning up against the equally dirty floor.

"_A-Alex? Did-d y-you h-h-hear me-e?" _Jay asked.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'll explain later. Try Nya's communicator."

"_W-wh-y-y?" _

"Just do it." I begged. "Please."

"_O-ok-ka-y-y." _The screen went black, either because Jay cut the connection or because the strain of holding the connection was too much. I unstrapped the communicator and placed it back in my pocket, getting up off of the floor.

I stood up, unlocking the door and walking back to lunch.

**_The End_**

**_Oh wow. It's so awesome to see this story finished. At times, I hated it, loved it, wanted to scrap it, and wanted to throw my laptop out the window because of it. I never thought, that in two short months, I would be able to finish a story. I won't be updating tomorrow because IT"S CHRISTMAS! But I will try to get If Only 2: Going Back up today. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.  
><em>**


	22. Afterword (not really)

_**CameronNinjaDragons here with a few announcements!**_

_**First off, I locked Alex and Cameron outside, so they won't be bothering us for a while.**_

_**Secondly, this story did take a crap ton of thought, sweat and tears from both me and fans, so, as a little gift to my loyal followers, I'm doing something a little risky...**_

_**I'm ripping the Ninjago out of If Only and turning it into a book. So... I suppose you guys want an explanation. **_

_**I was messaging with Zane's Girlfriend yesterday, and came up with the idea to turn it into a book. I'm taking out Leo, Gwen, Elena, Alice and Rye (sorry!). I'm literally just changing the names of the ninja, Nya and Garmadon, but they'll have the same personalaties (I know that's misspelled). **_

_**Jay is going to become Adam, Kai to Josh, Zane to Chris, Cole to Ryan, Nya to Leah (creatitivy lack), Lloyd to Zack, and Garmadon to... well, I don't really know, so you guys can decide. I'm giving Samuel, Alex's little bro, a little more time, so you can see how he actually acts. Alex is going to stay the same, just a little bit different.  
><strong>_

_**The book is still going to be called If Only, and when you see it on shelves, you'll probably notice several differences in the actual plotline of the book. For starters, the first chapter starts off in a park, while in the fanfiction started with Samuel asking to go to the park. There's going to be more filler junk, and no swearing, just blood. Of course, it's still going to end the same way, but the rest will be completely changed.  
><strong>_

_**So, I might give you guys a bit of an inside when I have more of it written, but for now, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
